One Final Time
by Gigi-is-singing-in-the-rain
Summary: They have one final time to get this right. One more chance to get back home and save her life. Will they be able to win? or will they be defeated by the evil force that is against them? I AM BAD AT SUMMARIES! FAX, EGGY...


_**Hey, this is my first fanfic...tell me what you think... :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride...darn. **_

**Prologue**

She paced back and forth in front of her bed. Her straight, white teeth chewing on her thumbnail, a habit of hers when she was deep in thought. Her eyes flickered from the door, to the window frequently. She studied the blue and black door, wanting desperately to be on the other side of it, but knowing it was impossible. When her view was to the window, she noted how the leaves on the tree next to her room were blooming. How light green was starting to decorate the amber brown bark. Her ears were picking up the chirping of different birds building their nests.

In the middle of her pacing, she stopped noticing how her 14 year old sister was watching her with curiosity.

"Why can we not leave this room?" Princess Liliana groaned as she fell to her soft four poster bed. She knew the answer to this question already, but she felt compelled to ask anyway.

"Because, father prohibited it. You know the rules, when they are looking to hire new palace people we must stay in here." Liliana's older-by 22 minutes-replica replied.

"So over protective. What is the worst these people can do? They seem harmless." Liliana remarked.

"If you believe that, then you are doomed sister dear." Myla scoffed falling gracefully on her twins bed.

"We're not children anymore, I don't see the need to lock us in our rooms, with our brother and another man guarding the bedroom door." The younger one stated, simultaneously rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Our parents are just trying to make sure we are safe Ana." Myla whispered, while trying to neaten her sisters red tinted hair.

"I know that My. But, this is not necessary." Liliana huffed.

The older twin sighed, giving up. Her sister was just too stubborn for her own good.

* * *

"So, who is this mysterious new boy mother and father hired." Liliana questioned. Her eye brows wiggling, causing her brother to laugh.

"His name is Parker. I reckon he is about my age." The tall boy replied.

"Finally, someone who is 16." Liliana commented. Her feet making light tapping noises against the sky-blue and charcoal black tiles in the hall.

The boy looked down at his 5'4 sister, her face held something that the boy didn't like. His careless , kind features suddenly morphed to a serious, stern one.

"No Liliana. Absolutely not." He stated stiffly.

"I did not say anything!" She replied defensively.

"I know that look on your face Ana. You know you can not start a relationship with anyone who works here. There are things you just do not know Ana. It could be dangerous."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Liliana asked guarded.

"You tell me." The eldest sighed.

Liliana held her tongue, wondering what her brother was talking about. The two didn't talk for the rest of their journey to their destination.

* * *

"Ana, why are we hiding behind the bushes?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Because Laila, I want to see who this mysterious boy is." Liliana whispered.

"Why not just approach him, instead of hiding behind a _plant_?" Laila whispered back.

"Have you not met my parents, and my brother? If they were to see me talking to anyone who is the opposite gender and who isn't related to me, they will have me under lock down." Liliana whispered back, annoyed with her friend.

"Yes, but behind a bush of all things! I feel like a creeper." Laila complained.

"You need to lighten up a bit Lay, have fun for once in your short life."

"I have fun!" the dark-brown haired girl whispered back furiously.

"Please, all you do is play with that fairy-wand of yours." The princess scoffed.

"Hey, that wand of mine comes in handy when something goes wrong." Laila pointed out.

"I did not say it was not handy, I just said that you need to live. Breathe fresh air." As if to prove her point, Liliana breathed in a gulp of fresh air.

"I live!" Laila replied, just as stubborn as the princess.

"Ahem." A deep voice from above them coughed, stopping the girls from their bickering.

The two girls looked up to see a tall , dark-haired boy looking at them with an amused expression. The two girls blushed scarlet, embarrassed at the situation.

"We were just," Liliana took a pause trying to come up with an excuse "Smelling the plants." Liliana put her nose next to the bush, and took a big whiff of air. Only, it resulted in her coughing profusely.

The mysterious boy furrowed his eyebrows at the girl. He was amused with this girl.

"I am Parker." he placed his hands in front of the girl.

"My name is Liliana." She introduced her self. She shook the mysterious boys hand, she was shocked when she felt an electric shock run through her arm. Parker noticed too, but tried to act like he didn't notice it.

"Ahem." Laila coughed, watching the encounter between her friend and this boy.

"Oh, This is my friend Laila." Liliana introduced her, her cheeks turning the color of a tomato.

"Hello." Laila stated kindly.

"Hello." Parked replied politely.

The three stayed in their positions for a few more seconds, not knowing what else to say. Not knowing what else to say, Liliana spit out what came to mind.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Liliana asked him.

"It is pretty nice." He replied, smiling at Liliana.

"Uh, Ana." Laila called worried.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that." Liliana told Parker, ignoring her friend.

"Ana." Laila tried getting her friends attention.

"What?" Liliana asked annoyed.

"Look towards the doors." Laila told her carefully.

Liliana looked in the direction of the doors, and what she saw made her eyes widen. There walking towards her direction were her brother and sister. They didn't seem to notice Liliana and Parker, they were chattering happily with others. Just as Liliana thought they were safe, Myla looked in her direction. Myla then tugged on Carnell's arm. She whispered in his ear, and he too looked at Liliana. Even from a distance Liliana could tell he wasn't too thrilled.

"Oh no." Laila breathed, watching as her friends siblings walked towards their direction.

"Oh hello Parker." Carnell greeted warmly.

"Hello." Parker replied in the same manner.

"Liliana." Carnell said sending a pointed lookout to his sister.

"Hello brother dearest. " Liliana plastered on an innocent smile.

"I can see you Laila." Carnell stated, rolling his eyes as the dark haired girl tried to slip away un-noticed.

Laila stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

"Hello to you too. I think I here my mother calling. I shall go now. Bye." Laila spoke, as she dashed back into the palace.

"I'm Myla." Myla greeted to Parker. When Parker looked at her, he couldn't stop looking from Liliana to Myla.

"She is my twin." Liliana stated, trying not to laugh at his actions.

"Oh I see." Parker said quietly.

"Well, we must go. It was nice meeting you Parker." Myla stated politely, turning on her heel to walk back into the castle.

"Let's go Liliana." Carnell ordered, waitin gfor his sister to follow suit.

"Bye, nice to meet you." She whispered to the mysterious boy. She quickly walked to the direction of her siblings.

As she left both Liliana and the boy new that they wanted to see each other again.

* * *

"Liliana." Carnell breathed out, frustrated with his sister.

"I just wanted to see who he was." The youngest said.

"There are things you do not understand Liliana." Carnell whispered.

"Then delight me with what I do not understand. What is it that I am clearly missing?" Liliana yelled, more frustrated then her brother was.

"Just do not go prancing off with that boy, alright! " Myla exploded.

"Who says I will ?" Liliana questioned, standing up to face her sister.

"That is what you do. You break all of father's rules! Who says you will not break this one?" Myla fired back.

Liliana stared at her twin harshly, Myla reciprocating the look back to her sister. If it weren't for the fact that they were wearing different dresses, and that Liliana had her hair in a braid, it would have looked like a girl was staring at a mirror in the middle of the room.

"If you break this rule, I swear Liliana..." Myla growled.

"You swear what?" Liliana scoffed at her sister.

Myla stood up and stalked to her room.

* * *

"Ana, do you know what could happen if you get caught?" Dawn, her cousin furiously whispered as she fell carelessly on Liliana's bed.

"Yes, but I do not intend on getting caught." Liliana told her, as she peeked her head out of her door making sure no one else was in sight.

"But what if you do get caught?" The 13 year old girl questioned. her big coffee colored doe eyes wide.

Liliana pulled her head back in to face her cousin.

"Then cover for me. Tell them that I am asleep and do not wish to be bothered." Liliana ordered as she placed her long red tinted hair into a messy bun.

"Fine." Dawn whispered giving up.

A smile grew on Liliana's face. She ran to her bed and hugged her cousin. She then turned back to the door and glided down the halls sneakilly.

* * *

"...You are just jelous that I beat you." Carnell spoke triumphantly. His voice getting dangerously close to Liliana. Panicking, Liliana hid her self behind the sky blue curtain in the hallway.

"I am not jelous since you did not beat me." Liliana heard another voice say. The voice sounded a lot like Parker.

Liliana was curious to see if she was right. She slowly pulled the curtain from her face trying to get a better look. Since she wasn't paying attention, her elbow came in contact with the window, making a loud 'thump' echo througout the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" Carnell asked Parker. A look of suspiciousness crossed over Carnell's face.

Parker swirved his head in the direction of the noise. Liliana hurriedly let the curtain fall over her, but it wasn't fast enough that Parker couldn't see. He saw her eyes wide with panic.

"No, I did not." Parker lied smoothly.

"Oh." Carnel dismmissed it, he started walking again. Parker was following him.

"I am a little tired. I think I might head off to bed." Parker yawned to add to the effect.

"That is a good idea. I might do the same thing. I will see you tomorrow." Carnell stated walking in the direction of his bedroom.

Parker waited for Carnell to disapear into the shadows before he turned back in the direction he last saw Liliana. She quickly poked her head out to make sure Carnell wasn't with him. Then she stepped out of the curtain.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked amused.

"Playing hide and seek. Hoping that nobody in my family does the latter." She joked.

"They might, if they check on you now. They will probably get worried considering what time it is." He stated, his arms over his chest.

Liliana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "It is only 9 o'clock." She said slowly.

One of Parker's eyebrows rose higher then the other. He pointed to the grandfather clock in the hallway, Liliana's eyes eyes became wide when she saw it was 3 am.

"Oh wow.." She breathed feeling stupid.

Parker silently chuckled at the expression on her face. Not too long after, she joined in too. She noted that she liked his laugh.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" He asked politely.

"That would be nice." She smiled.

As they walked to her bedroom, they got into different conversations. The convesations ranging from their favorite colors, to favorite time of year, the converssations were light and care-free. They learned they had a lot in common. Like the fact that their favorite time of day was midnight, because it was mysterious. Also, they both liked rainy day's, because everything seemed refreshed.

They reached Liliana's bedroom door. Both of them sad, because they didn't know when the next time they would see each other was. Liliana turned to him, and gave him a bitter sweet smile.

"Thank-you." She said.

"Anytime." He said sincerely.

As he turned to leave to his own room, Liliana caugh his hand. He turned back around confused.

"Tomorrow?" She asked him hoopefully.

"Tomorrow." He agreed.

She watched him slip into the shadows before she tuurned the shiny, silver knob of her door. She opened it to reveal her cousin, who had fallen asleep on Liliana's bed. Liliana shook her head, quietly laughing as her cousins loud snores errupted through the room. Too tired to move Dawn into her own room, Liliana collapsed into the other half of the bed alrready asleep before she hit the pillow, a smile on her face.

* * *

As the months progressed, Parker and Liliana's relationship progressed too. At first, it was just a regular friendship. He became her best friend and vice versa. Even though they had only known each other for a few months, they knew more about one another then anyone else knew. Just one look into each others eyes, they could tell what they were thinking.

But, friendship became something more. Soon enough, they were in a relationship. Both knowing what the consequences would be if anyone found out about them, they kept it a secret. When ever he had a break, he would sneak in through her window to visit her. When the rare occasion she was allowed to walk around the castle by her self, she would visit Parker. At night, they would sneak out of their rooms in the castle,and visit one another. Sometimes staying up until dawn talking about anything on their minds.

The first few days of their relationship, they hadn't been careful, causing some to find out. The only ones who knew of their relationship, were Laila, Laila's siblings-Shaylee and Aeduuard, L Dawn, and Ashton, Parker's younger brother who also lived in the castle. All four had swore not to mention this to anyone, especially to the royal family, or to anyone who would tell them.

Both knew their actions were dangerous, but they didn't care. They would be together no matter what. But, they didn't know all the dangers of their situation. Because, lurking in the shadows of the castle was a being, plotting against them. Someone who wouldn't hesitate to break them up. One who didn't care if they were dead.

* * *

The oldest twin walked down the dark corridor, now regretting walking around by her self. She felt as though someone was watching her every move. She could hear light footsteps, and breathing behind her.

When she whipped her head around, she almost screamed at what she saw, but bit her tongue when she realized it was a young woman, around the age of 20.

"What are you doing?" Myla asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to." The woman with blondish-red hair stated. Her lips forming a fake smile.

"Alright.. What is your name, and what are you doing walking out here so late?" The younger one asked carefully.

"My name is Gullveig. The reason why I am out here is because I was looking for you." The older woman stated.

"So, what is it you need?" Myla asked, getting impatient. You could hear the light tapping of her feet echo throughout the hallway.

"Well, its about your sister Liliana. I saw her with that _boy_, Parker. I think they are in a relationship." Gullveig told her with fake worry. Myla was too upset to notice the tone of Gullveig voice. Myla quickly stormed off in the direction of her sisters bedroom, not caring what hour it was.

In the shadows, you could barely noticed the dark smile etched on to Gullveig face, as she watched the retreating figure of the young girl.

* * *

"How could you! After you were repeatedly told not to date that boy!" Myla screamed as she barged into her sisters room. Myla didn't understand why she was furious though.

"I am sorry? " Liliana asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Do not play stupid with me, I know about you and Parker." Myla growled.

At the mention of her and Parker, Liliana jumped out of her bed. The sun was starting to rise, so Myla was able to see Liliana's eyes widen the size of dinner plates. Liliana opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"Yes, I know all about it. And, I'm telling you to break it off!" Myla furiously screeched, her hands flying in all directions.

"No! You can not tell me what to do!" Liliana yelled finnally finding her voice. Anger was fueling her temper.

"You are breaking the rules Liliana!" Myla yelled exasperated, she walked right in front of her sister.

"You never had a problem breaking the rules before. Especially this one Myla. If I do recall Bradford." Liliana fired back. As soon as the words slipped out, she slapped her hands to cover her mouth. Guilt began to wash over her as she saw her sister wince, and tears starting to fall down her twins cheeks.

"Myla,I-I didn't mean to." Liliana whispered, tears falling down her own cheeks.

As if her hands had a mind of their own, Myla shoved her sister against the four poster bed behind her, hearing a sickening crack echo throughout the room. Her sisters shriek died down as soon as her neck made contact with the bed.

Myla looked down at her hands in shock. She hadn't meant to shove Liliana, it was as if she lost control all of a sudden.

Liliana's head lolled to face her bedroom window. The last thing Liliana remembered seeing was the light green leaves of the tree outside her window, starting to decorate the amber twigs. Her eyes started to droop. She vaguely heard the yells and screams from around her before she slipped into darkness.

**Some of you are probably wondering what this has to do with Maximum Ride, you'll figure out soon. :)**

**This chapter is just different flashes throughout 'Liliana's' life when 'Parker' shows up.**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Thanks,**

.^. .^.  
(:::\ 0 /:::)  
Naya  
(:::/_\:::) **(It's suppose to be a person with wings, but it might get messed up and look like a demented butterfly...) :)**  
\_/ | | \_/


End file.
